


Unanswered Questions

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: In trying to find out why his friend was killed, Dee learns that the man he’s always looked up to is not as admirable as he’d always thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Haunted’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, act 18.

Arnon’s death haunted Dee. No matter what Jess said, he was sure that there was more to it than the detective was letting on, and since when had he ever given Dee the brush-off like that? No, Jess knew something; he just wasn’t telling Dee. 

Hell, he even agreed with Arnon’s autopsy, right down to the track marks on his arms, which Dee knew for a fact didn’t exist. He and his other friends saw Arnon every day and they’d all swear to the fact that there was nothing like needle marks anywhere on his arms. There was no way Arnon had been injecting drugs!

Someone was lying, the evidence of drug use had to have been faked, unless Arnon had been dosed through one of those candy bars he’d been eating so many of recently. But if that was true, then why did Jess say the candy had tested negative? And why had he told Dee to forget everything and keep his nose out of it?

When the truth came out, it just made everything so much worse. Jess had been selling information to the people responsible for Arnon’s death, and once again, Dee was left wondering how he could have missed the signs. Why had Jess gone on the take? He’d always told Dee to be honest, but he hadn’t followed his own advice. 

Dee felt disgusted and beyond betrayed. He’d always looked up to Jess, admired him, tried to be like him, wanting to make the man who’d been such a huge part of his life proud of him. Well, he didn’t want to be like Jess anymore. He still had principles even if Jess had traded his away. Yet even as he yelled at Jess that he never wanted to see his face again, Dee knew that wasn’t entirely true. There was still so much he didn’t understand and desperately wanted to, he just needed some space for a bit, time to get his head straightened out, and then he’d talk to Jess again.

The next time he saw Jess though, there was precious little time left for talk because he was already close to death. All they had time for were goodbyes.

Jess’s death at the hands of the gang he’d been working for was the final straw for Dee. Now there were two deaths haunting him and he honestly didn’t know which one affected him the most; that of one of his best friends, or the man who had been like a father to him. He wanted so badly to wake up and find it had all been just a bad dream, but he knew it wasn’t. Two people he’d loved were gone from his life and he was left with so many questions, but no answers.

There was only one thing he knew for sure; no matter what it took, he was going to become a cop, and somehow find a way to make things right.

The End


End file.
